Disclosed herein are methods and related devices for storing and generating oxygen from oxygen generating liquids.
In various applications there is a need for oxygen generation where access to atmospheric oxygen is not possible or restricted. Such applications include undersea systems where oxygen can be used for power generation when reacted with fuels in either combustion or fuel cell power generation systems. Other applications include oxygen for human consumption in aircraft emergency breathing systems or in submarines for crew oxygen. Oxygen generation by solid “oxygen candles” is a well-established technology (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,615,251 and 4,981,655). Other more exotic oxygen generation systems use thermal decomposition of high temperature liquid lithium perchlorate to produce oxygen (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,352). Low temperature liquid systems are attractive from the standpoint of ease of refilling and for characteristics like ease of delivery and control using conventional flow control valves and pumps known in the art. Such systems could use various oxygen generating liquids such as represented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,165,295, and 6,230,491, where hydrogen peroxide is the principal oxygen generating compound. Hydrogen peroxide has negative characteristics such as slow decomposition at room temperature at low concentrations, spontaneous decomposition at high concentrations, and limited oxygen storage capability. Systems using solids, such as solid “oxygen candles” and high temperature molten salt systems, suffer from disadvantages including difficulty in refilling, handling a high temperature liquid, or an inability to stop or modulate oxygen flow. These shortcomings in the art establish that a need exists for better oxygen storage and generation systems and specifically systems using low temperature liquids.